Problem: If $x \oplus y = (8-x)(y)$ and $x \veebar y = 3x+y$, find $(3 \oplus -2) \veebar 0$.
First, find $3 \oplus -2$ $ 3 \oplus -2 = (8-3)(-2)$ $ \hphantom{3 \oplus -2} = -10$ Now, find $-10 \veebar 0$ $ -10 \veebar 0 = (3)(-10)$ $ \hphantom{-10 \veebar 0} = -30$.